


Ukuzindla funda ukuthanda

by santigold96



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24549559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth





	Ukuzindla funda ukuthanda

IBrienne.

UBrienne wazonda izibuko.

Kuliqiniso ukuthi wafunda isifundo esibalulekileko kuye. Wayehlala elibona iqiniso lapho libukeka. Ngalesi sikhathi wayesamile kudala efisa ukuthi angaphinde abe muhle. Wayekhululeka esikhunjeni sakhe futhi ejabule ngokuthi ungubani.

Akuzange kwenza iqiniso libe libuhlungu kangako.

Imvamisa wayebagwema ngangokunokwenzeka. Ukubheka ngokushesha ukubheka ukuthi ubukeka emuhle konke. Kepha namuhla bekuhlukile

Namuhla uSansa Stark wayeshada. Namuhla kulindeleke ukuthi agqoke ngokufanele esiteshini sakhe njenge-Lady of Tarth. Namuhla noma ngabe wazama kanzima kangakanani wayengaba umfazi omubi kunabo bonke emibusweni eyisikhombisa

Wayene-gown entsha. Kwakuyimbala eluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka futhi eyenziwe ngosilika. Umenzi wengubo wayengowesifazane wasePentos ngakho-ke wakwenza ngendlela evamile emadolobheni amakhulu. Yayingenamikhono eyayithinta amahlombe amakhulu eBriennes. Inqunywe kancane ngesibindi ibonisa ukuthi kuncane kangakanani ukuhlakanipha ayenakho. UBrienne wayejabule ngendlela okwenzeka ngayo yize ayenamahloni okuyigqoka futhi wayazi ukuthi uzochitha usuku egcina imichilo yakhe ayigqokile.

Imizuzu yadlula futhi wayesemi phambi kwesibuko, Ayikwazi ukubheka kude namhlanje. Kungazelelwe kwaqhamuka umuntu ongqongqozayo emnyango wakhe. Wahamba waya egumbini lonke futhi wamangala ukuthola uJaime Lannister emi ngakolunye uhlangothi.

Wayebukeka emuhle njengakuqala. Wayegqoke ingubo yombala ohlaza okwesibhakabhaka ojulile. Ubevame ukugwema ubomvu negolide imibala yendlu yakhe. Wayazi ukuthi wayenenhlanhla yokuthi indlovukazi kadrako isindise impilo yayo.

"Jaime." esho ehefuzela. Okuthile ngaye bekuhlala kumenza azizwe njengomunye wamantombazane ayizigilamkhuba enkantolo. "Ngiyaxolisa ngiyazi ngigijima sekwephuzile."

Wamgqolozela isikhashana. "Ngokuphambene, ngisaqala." Wabuya wabuyela esibukweni lapho bekulengiswa khona umjondolo wakhe. Wabona esibukweni ukuthi ubesamgqolozele

"Ngiyazi, ngibukeka ngihlekisayo." wabubula.

"Hhayi i-wench ephambene. Angikholwa ukuthi ngike ngakubona ubukeka uthule njengobuhle njengawe kulo mzuzu". UJaime ambheke ngasesibukweni amamatheke

"Ungangiqambi amanga yi-Kingslayer. Ngiyazi ukuthi ngibukeka kanjani." wahlwitha.

"I-Kinglayer. Awukaze ungifonele lokho isikhashana manje." Waya kuye wabeka isandla ehlombe. "Ngabe sengike ngakuqamba amanga? Bengicabanga ukuthi sengiqale ukulungisa udumo lwami nawe."

Wayengenamazwi. Wamkhombisa esihlathini sakhe esonakele isikhashana ngaphambi kokuba anikezele. Wayengadingi ukuveza ukuthi mubi futhi mubi kangakanani. Kwacaca ukuthi wonke umuntu uyabona.

"Nginesipho wena."

Akaphendukanga kepha wajaha ukumbheka esibukweni. "Isipho?"

"Yebo. Kungijabulisile impela ukubona umbala wesigqoko sakho. Lokhu kumele kuhambisane nakho kahle." Welula isandla sakhe esihle futhi wabeka entendeni yakhe intambo elula yegolide. Ukulenga phakathi nendawo kwakuyisafire eluhlaza okwesibhakabhaka.

"Kuhle." esho emamatheka.

Waphakamisa isandla sakhe segolide enamahloni. "Uzongisiza ngikubeke kuwe?"

Wanikina ikhanda futhi wamsiza ukubamba iketanga entanyeni yakhe. "Ngiyazi ukuthi mhlawumbe uzolithanda kakhulu isivalo sensimbi kodwa ucubungula umcimbi lowo ..." kusho yena. "Ngaphandle kwalokho ngicabange ukuthi ngikweleta isafire yangempela ngemuva kwakho konke ukukugcona ngabo."

Yaphinda yabheka esibukweni, yathinta itshe. UJaime ubambe isandla sakhe futhi ancike kuye ukumanga esihlathini sakhe esonakalisiwe.

Ngokokuqala ngqa empilweni yakhe. Intombazane esesibukweni yazizwa yinhle.


End file.
